


簡單的愛

by Rz00



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rz00/pseuds/Rz00





	簡單的愛

「歐膩，我後天要去日本出差一個禮拜」文星伊坐在辦公桌前用著筆電

「我知道了…」金容仙坐在前面的沙發滑著手機

「這傢伙整天只知道工作…」金容仙在心裡嘀咕著

「歐膩，妳怎麼看起來有點生氣？」文星伊摘下眼鏡，坐到金容仙旁邊

「沒有，只是想到學校的學生有點皮而已」

金容仙是學校的音樂老師，文星伊則是耀星集團的富二代

兩人是透過朋友介紹認識

「妳好，我是文星伊」

「妳好，我是金容仙」

兩人相互握手

當文星伊第一眼看到金容仙，金容仙的身影完全刻在文星伊的腦海中

文星伊平時愛好工作，對於感情沒有麼興趣，直到被朋友拉出來聯誼

金容仙這個宅女平時也對感情沒什麼興趣，認為一切隨緣，也是被朋友拉來湊人數

在過程中兩人聊得還不錯，於是先從朋友開始相處

先提起交往的是文星伊

在一次文星伊到學校載金容仙下班時，在車子上發現她有點不太對勁

金容仙感到身體越來越熱，且無力，臉上呈現潮紅色，整個車子裡都是草莓牛奶味的信息素

「好熱…」

文星伊受到金容仙散發出來的信息素影響，雙腿間緩緩充血腫脹，文星伊趕緊加快速度送金容仙回家

「妳有帶抑制劑嗎？」

「我…放在…家裡…」

「忍著點，我馬上送妳回家」

文星伊抱著無力的金容仙下車

「妳家的鑰匙」

金容仙翻著包包，忍著頭暈找著，找到鑰匙，文星伊馬上替她打開門

「抑制劑放在哪？」文星伊連忙問著

「房間的…抽屜…」

文星伊又抱著金容仙到房間

金容仙坐在床上打開抽屜，發現抑制劑已經用完

「我去幫妳買吧！」文星伊見狀起身

金容仙拉住文星伊的手，將她拽到床上

「太…太慢了…妳來…幫我吧…」

金容仙釋放的信息素越來越重，文星伊平時這個性冷淡也快克制不了，腿間腫脹的難受，無意間釋放出高雅的紅茶味信息素

兩人體溫越來越高，為彼此褪下衣物

金容仙騎上文星伊，俯下身子深吻著文星伊的唇，並解開她的褲襠，拉下拉鍊，黑色內褲快被撐破，金容仙快速的褪下內褲束縛，粗大粉嫩的肉棒挺立著

金容仙親吻著粉嫩的頂端，並送到口中，舌頭舔舐著

文星伊發出舒服的謂嘆聲

金容仙感受到口中的粗大又更脹了，承受不了，退出口中

「我…是第一次…」文星伊羞著說

「沒關係，我教妳」

兩人在完事後，癱在床上，金容仙躺在文星伊胸膛上，文星伊下巴靠著金容仙的髮頂

「我們要不交往吧，我不想讓其他Alpha標記妳」文星伊撫著金容仙的髮絲

「我也不想讓妳標記其他Omega」金容仙摟著文星伊的腰

那次之後，兩人開始正式交往

「歐膩，我出差去了」文星伊提著行李箱

金容仙替文星伊整理領帶

「東西都帶齊了嗎？」

「啊…」

文星伊低頭吻下金容仙

「忘了這個」文星伊笑著

金容仙也踮起腳尖回吻

「路上小心」

在這一個禮拜金容仙每天下班回到空蕩蕩的家裡，洗完澡，滑著手機，跟文星伊視訊

對於金容仙這一個禮拜說快不快，說慢不慢

「今天星伊回來，去買點她愛吃的菜好了」金容仙趁著下班空閒的賣場挑選食材，回家燒飯

文星伊到達韓國時，時間剛好是晚飯時間，她趕緊叫司機載她回家

文星伊回到家中，剛好金容仙正在做飯，文星伊把行李放到客廳一旁，悄悄的到廚房

正在做菜的金容仙感受到後面有股溫暖

金容仙轉過身

「回來啦，我做了…」金容仙還沒說完就被文星伊吻上

文星伊深吻著金容仙，雙舌交纏，文星伊解開金容仙的圍裙，手伸進她的衣服裡，撫摸著背，想解開她的胸罩

「唔…我在煮飯呢！」

文星伊關掉瓦斯

「我現在已經餓得不得了了！」文星伊抱著進入金容仙到房間的床上

兩人開始激吻，脫下身上的衣物，雙雙釋放出信息素，草莓牛奶與紅茶混出甜膩的草莓奶茶

「原來我們文總這麼想要」

金容仙看著文星伊雙腿間的腫脹，拉開她的褲襠

「我買給妳的內褲彈性真好」金容仙手搔著文星伊的巨獸頂端

文星伊敏感的縮一下

金容仙拉下文星伊的內褲，粗大的粉嫩挺立彈了出來

金容仙小舌舔了一下那碩大頂端

看著文星伊享受的表情

「怎麼能先讓妳舒服呢？」

「我知道了」

文星伊將翻到金容仙翻到身下，開始享用的眼前可口的獵物

文星伊將臉埋在金容仙胸口，吸允著小豆，吻過金容仙的小腹並在那做了記號，直到那片禁地

文星伊舌頭直闖進金容仙的小核舔弄著

「不要…太舒服了…」金容仙經過了文星伊的挑逗，原本濕潤的花園，又更濕了

文星伊用兩根手指擴張金容仙的甬道

「歐膩，我要進來囉」文星伊將自己的碩大插進金容仙的身體裡

雖然之前不是沒做過，但是每一次金容仙感覺小年下的那裡又變得更大，帶給她不同的快感

「啊…」

「歐膩…好緊…」文星伊的身下被金容仙濕潤溫暖的花穴包緊，舒服的抽插著

文星伊挺起腰間抽插速度加快，金容仙抓著文星伊的後背，留下許多抓痕

享受著欲仙欲死，飄飄然的快感

穴口一吞一吐，肉體撞擊著水聲，以及Omega的嬌喘和Alpha的粗喘

「歐膩…出來…吧..要…射了…」文星伊想要從金容仙體內拔起分身，卻被金容仙阻止

「星啊…別停…我…給妳…生個…寶貝」

文星伊聽到這句話，感動的更賣力的抽插著

金容仙也快到了那個點，文星伊也忍受不住，在金容仙體內射出溫暖的白濁液體

金容仙弓起身子，體內好像有什麼東西被填滿

「哈..」

兩人癱在床上喘著氣

「真的願意幫我生孩子？」文星伊問著

「我不要的話還讓妳射在裡面？」金容仙撫摸著文星伊濕軟的分身

文星伊吻著金容仙的額頭

「我愛妳」

過沒多久，金容仙在學校常常會感到疲累，上課到一半偶爾還會想吐

「老師去一趟廁所」金容仙感到一陣不適，馬上跑去廁所吐

下班後，金容仙到藥局買了驗孕棒回家驗，果不其然顯示了兩條紅線

「歐膩，我回來了」文星伊扯下領帶，看見金容仙呆坐在沙發上

「怎麼了？」

金容仙指著桌上的東西

「驗孕棒？」文星伊看了看

她高興的抱起金容仙轉

「我要當媽媽啦！」

「哎呀！太激動小心傷到寶寶！」金容仙趕緊讓文星伊把自己放下來

「啊..太激動了」文星伊傻笑著

「現在我還虧欠妳一個名分」

文星伊跑到書房找藏起來的戒指，到金容仙面前單膝下跪

「我願意」金容仙伸出手說著

文星伊替金容仙戴上戒指，抱著金容仙

「那現在開始我不叫妳歐膩了，改叫老婆囉！」


End file.
